Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of performing vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communication of a terminal in a wireless communication system, and the terminal using the method.
Related Art
In International Telecommunication Union Radio communication sector (ITU-R), a standardization task for International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-Advanced, that is, the next-generation mobile communication system since the third generation, is in progress. IMT-Advanced sets its goal to support Internet Protocol (IP)-based multimedia services at a data transfer rate of 1 Gbps in the stop and slow-speed moving state and of 100 Mbps in the fast-speed moving state.
For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a system standard to satisfy the requirements of IMT-Advanced and is preparing for LTE-Advanced improved from Long Term Evolution (LTE) based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA)/Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) transmission schemes. LTE-Advanced is one of strong candidates for IMT-Advanced.
There is a growing interest in a Device-to-Device (D22) technology in which devices perform direct communication. In particular, D2D has been in the spotlight as a communication technology for a public safety network. A commercial communication network is rapidly changing to LTE, but the current public safety network is basically based on the 2G technology in terms of a collision problem with existing communication standards and a cost. Such a technology gap and a need for improved services are leading to efforts to improve the public safety network.
The public safety network has higher service requirements (reliability and security) than the commercial communication network. In particular, if coverage of cellular communication is not affected or available, the public safety network also requires direct communication between devices, that is, D2D operation.
D2D operation may have various advantages in that it is communication between devices in proximity. For example, D2D UE has a high transfer rate and a low delay and may perform data communication. Furthermore, in D2D operation, traffic concentrated on a base station can be distributed. If D2D UE plays the role of a relay, it may also play the role of extending coverage of a base station.
Meanwhile, a D2D operation may also apply to vehicle-to-everything (V2X). The V2X collectively refers to a communication technology using a vehicle and all interfaces. For example, a type of the V2X may include vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I), vehicle-to-person (V2P), etc.
Meanwhile, a serving cell and a neighbor cell may be located on the same carrier while belonging to different public land mobile networks (PLMNs) or operators. In this case, there may be a case where a terminal needs to perform uplink transmission based on cellular communication on the carrier and perform V2X communication with the neighbor cell. In this case, if the uplink transmission always has a higher priority than the V2X communication, the V2X communication may experience severe performance deterioration. There is a need for a method capable of ensuring performance of the V2X communication.